valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum and Woody Vol 3 3
| Series = Quantum and Woody (Volume 3) | Volume = 3 | Issue = 3 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Because you demanded it! The Goat returns! If you add them all up, this would be Quantum and Woody’s 50th issue! What better time to answer the eternal question: “Whatever happened to the Goat, anyway?” At last, the whole saga of Dr. Derek Henderson’s transformation from brilliant physicist and beloved father into a barnyard animal of unimaginable power can finally be told…and all of his secrets revealed, beginning with the long-awaited birth of the Goat’s baby! And the Eisner for “Best Goat Birth Scene” goes to…writer extraordinaire Daniel Kibblesmith (The Late Show with Stephen Colbert) and special guest artist Francis Portela (FAITH)! Don’t miss the staggering spectacle as the entire Valiant Universe stands on the cusp of a milestone moment in the spectacular goatacular of 2018! Issue #3 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Mad scientists Other Characters: * Assistant librarian * * Doctor Lionel Buchanan * Doctor Shay * Janitor * Mae * Miss Sixty-Nine * ** First mate * Steven * The Walrus Society ** Eye specialist * Locations: * ** *** Hospital *** *** Movie theater * ** Captain Tallywhackers ** Charles Proteus Steinmetz School ** *** Library *** Smithsonian National Zoo **** On-site veterinary clinic Items: * B&W movies ** (1958) ** (1957) ** (1953) ** (1953) * Billy * Blood cells * Brain Trust * Eyeglasses * Guard robot drones * Portable micro-power plant * Quantum Bands * Roller-coaster * Sci-Fi Triple Feature ** (1959) ** The Incredible Shrinking Man (still from 1957) ** (1963) * "Unity" head in the hole board ** Eternal Warrior ** Livewire ** Ninjak ** X-O Manowar * Wheelchair * "Worst Greatest Father" mug Vehicles: * Vintage car * Yellow drunk people cars Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), & (B), & (Pre-Order), (Meme), Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: * Quantum & Woody created by MD Bright and Priest }} Chapter Headings * So... what's the deal with the goat? * Midnight Double Feature * Everything's a blur. * Let's do the time warp again. * Just crazy enough to work. * Young, gifted, and black. * Lap partners. I mean lab! Lab! * Father-sons classic rock musical montage! Synopsis Notes * The issue was advertised as a spectacular "GOATACULAR" celebrating 50 issues of the world's worst superhero team! * The main storyline from issues #1-2 is interrupted for this issue. Being a "GOATACULAR," it focuses on the pregnant goat – as a continuation from – as well as Derek's past from early childhood to his college years. The main storyline would be continued in issue #4. * The "meme" cover by Tom Fowler is a homage to the "Ancient Aliens" meme. Cover Klangs: Cover by Geoff Shaw - Line work, foil template, foil mock A, foil mock B; Page in Progress: Script, layout, inks and final (Page 17); Commentary by Valiant staff; Inside the Punchline: Script Excerpts - Family Time, Goat Dad, Cinephile, Captain Tallywhackers, First Date; Daniel Kibblesmith on That Goat Birth Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Quantum and Woody (2017) #3 contains the following extra material: * Cover Klangs: Line work, foil template, foil mock A, foil mock B (for this issue's "Foil Cover" by Geoff Shaw); * Page in Progress: Script, layout, inks and final (for page 17); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Inside the Punchline - Script Excerpts: ** Family Time ** Goat Dad ** Cinephile ** Captain Tallywhackers ** First Date; * Daniel Kibblesmith on That Goat Birth. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:QW2017 003 COVER-A TEDESCO.jpg|'Cover A' by Julian Totino Tedesco QW2017 003 COVER-B-ULTRA-FOIL SHAW.jpg|'"Extreme Ultra-Foil" Cover B' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 003 PRE-ORDER PITARRA.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Nick Pitarra & Michael Garland QW2017 003 MEME VARIANT FOWLER.jpg|'Retailer Incentive "Meme" Cover' by Tom Fowler QW2017 003 VARIANT-CHASE SHAW.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive "Extreme Ultra-Foil Chase" Cover' by Geoff Shaw & Gabe Eltaeb QW2017 003 VARIANT JOHNSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Icons Cover' by Dave Johnson Promotional Art Preview QW2017 003 001.jpg QW2017 003 002.jpg QW2017 003 003.jpg QW2017 003 004.jpg QW2017 003 005.jpg QW2017 003 006.jpg Teaser QW2017 003 TEASER 900x645.jpg Related References External links